Cardboard Friend Origins (Fanfiction)
'' Cardboard Friend Origins'' is a story written by SourInsomnia . This story is about the origin of Cardboard friend, and Gregory. Introduction Cardboard Friend Origins ''looks into the backstory of Gregory (Johnny Ghost). It will inculude Gregory, and then his split personality Jimmy Casket. Most of it will be fan-made but use things from the actual Cardboard Friend story. I will include charcacter from the real VenturianTale universe. The story is taking place in the same time as Gmod CARDBOARD FRIEND Mod! (Garry's Mod), when Gregory was little and living in an abandon house with Cardboard Friend. But it wont be the same story as that episode. This will also be have creepy elements. Also it is sort of a theory. Please leave ideas or suggestions or mature critism in the comments! Im looking forward to writing this! (This Is still Unfinished, i will add more detail. But right now im getting a basic plot) Rating ''Cardboard Friend Origins is rated PG-13. Just a warning, because their is Violence. Chapters 'Chapter One : Friends Gregory sat alone on the curb of the street, trying to figure out what to do or where to go. He just wanted a friend, that's all he wanted. His mother had been sent to a sanitarium, and he was put up for adoption. After the whole mess with his stepfather and mother he was scared and alone. But how did it happen? His stepfather was found dead by the police, who soon found out he'd been abusing his mother. But how could have happend? Who kill is stepfather? All he remembered from that night was he heard a soft sqeaky voice and saw cardboard. Soon after the inncident he was put up for adoption. But Gregory didn't want anyone, he didn't want to have another family. So he ran away. He ran as far as he could go, then he finally sat down on the curb. "I just want a friend." Gregory whispered to himself. "I'll be your friend!" Gregory spun around to see a cardboard figure standing on the side walk looking at him. It was made of sevral boxes put together with two eye holes and a mouth. Gregory shot up and backed away. "Who, who are you?!" The cardboard creature walked forward with a friendly smile. "I'm your friend! I saved you!" Gregory thought for a second, about that night. Was this creature the one who killed his stepfather...? No it couldn't be, it was just his imagination. But that voice sounded very familiar. "You? It was you who killed Kevin? My stepfather?" Gregory asked confused, why did this thing help him? Should he trust this creature made of cardboard? "Yes Gregory! I've been watching you and your family! You stepdad was a very bad man to your mother. And i saw how it scared you, so i set you free! I'm your friend!" Gregory pondered this for a while. Thinking of what cardboard friend did, saving him. This was very strange. "What are you? Like what type of creature?" "Im your best friend!" Gregory was confused. "No, WHAT are you?" "Gregory im your best friend!" The cardboard creature said with pure kindness. "Friend? Friend, Friend. I need a friend. You are my friend?" Gregory asked. The carboarded creature nodded. He spoke in a soft soothing yet ominous tone, "Forever". 'Chapter Two: Home' "What do we do now?" Gregory asked his new Cardboard Friend. They were walking down the street, and Gregory had decided to name the creature Cardboard Friend. "Lets find a new home!" Gregory was at first hurt by this, but then realized they had no where else to go. "Okay, where should we live?" Cardboard Friend answered quickly "I know where we should go! To the country, where no one can find us or hurt you Gregory!" Cardboard friend started to walk faster, twords the town line. "That sounds like a good idea! But what will we eat out their?" Gregory questioned. Cardboard Friend thought for a moment, He knew Gregory needed food and water. "I will find you food Gregory! I have my ways!" So Gregory followed the cardboard creature. +=+=+ They were soon it the country looking for some place to spend the night. And luck caught them by suprise, when they found an abandon mansion sized house. "This is perfect Gregory! We can spend everyday here together!" Gregory smiled. Happy to find a place to live, but a mixture of sadness was inside him. He missed his mother, his house. But he could live a new life here with his new friend! He went up to the door and pushed it open. "Hello? Anyone here...?" But no sounds were heard. "It is safe Gregory!" Gregory spun around confused. "How do you know?" "Because Gregory! I know it is safe! Trust me! I'm your friend!" Cardboard Friend was right, Gregory needed to trust Cardboard friend. "Okay lets check this place out!" 'Chapter Three: Exploration' Gregory walked through the doors and saw a grand staircase leading to the second floor. On his right was a long hallway and to his left was a hallway into somesort of pool. He went to the pool hallway, "Cardboard Friend look! A pool where i can play! Isn't that cool?!" "Very cool Gregory! You can play in the pool everyday if you want!" Cardboard friend smiled in a kind manner. Gregory ran to the right hallway where he found a bathroom and 2 small bedrooms. "I don't want a small bedroom, but this can be yours!" He smiled at Cardboard Friend. "Yay! A room!" Cardboard friend ran around the small room happily. The room had a small bed, a desk, a chair and a big window. "I think i'll check upstairs next, too see if their are bigger bedrooms." Gregory ran up the steps and entered a big room with 2 more hallways. One right, one left. Gregory went down the left hallway and opened a door at the end of the hallway. It was a big bedroom, the master sweet. The bedroom had one big bed and its own bathroom, and a balcony. He went out onto the balconey and looked out at the fields of grass. "We are out in the middle on nowhere arn't we?" "Yes Gregory! But it is wonderful here!" "I guess you're right!" He went into the right hallway where he found another bathroom and a room with toys. Racecars, trains, action figures. Gregory smiled in delight. "This is the toy room! How awesome!" "Yes it is Gregory!" Then Gregory saw something at the end of the room, it was a blue stuffed monkey. It looked exactly like the one he lost, it was his favorite toy. He ran over and picked it up, hugging it. "This is the greatest day ever!" +=+=+ "It's almost night time Cardboard Friend!" Gregory said bouncing on his new bed. It would be the first night alone with Cardboard Friend. "Yes it is, well i better go in my room! Now go to bed!" Cardboard friend said with a smile. And started walking away, but Gregory ran up to them. "Lets go down together!" As they walked down stairs Gregory noticed a small door under the stairway. He walked up to it, it was boarded up and locked. "Cardboard Friend look! Another door! Can you open-" "No. Gregory it is dangerous. Don't ever go down their ever." Cardboard Friend said, with a stern look in his eyes but still wearing a smile. Gregory was a little confused but said okay. He wouldn't go down there, yet. Gregory walked back to his room. He got in bed and fell fast asleep, dreaming about is mother. A few minuets passed when a shadowy figure appeared at his door peaking around the side, it had glowing red eyes. And they were looking directly at Gregory. 'Chapter Four: Playtime' Gregory sluggishly climbed out of bed due to Cardboard Friends nagging about him getting up. He felt like he'd been drained of energy even though he slept so well. "Gregory i found you some clothes and food!" Cardboard Friend handed Gregory an apple then put his new clothes on the bed. "Where'd you get those clothes from?" Gregory asked sleepily. "I found them Gregory! But i washed them in the water so they are clean!" Cardboard Friend said with a smile. "Oh okay!" He grabbed a shirt and pants and went to the bathroom to change. A few minuets later he walked out with a pink shirt and ripped jeans on. "Lets play Gregory!" "Okay, to the toy room!" Gregory smiled and ran to the toy room. He gave Cardboard Friend a trian to play with while he played with his stuffed monkey. He loved playing with Cardboard Friend, he was like a brother. "Cardboard Friend?" "Yes Gregory?" Cardboard Friend sat up. "Would you be my Brother? I always wanted one." Gregory asked timidly. "Yes of course! Yay! Brothers!" Cardboard Friend smiled wildly. Then Cardboard had an idea. "What about if you have a new name Gregory?" "A new name? What?" Gregory answer shocked, and confused. "Yeah Gregory! That way you can forget your bad memories as Gergory! Be someone new." "Forget my bad memories? Huh... I don't know. I always liked the name Gregory. But i also like the name Jimmy, he was an imaginary chacater i created. He was the person i always wanted to be, strong and brave." Gregory smiled at the thought. "Jimmy! Jimmy is a good name! What about your last name?" "Last name? Jimmy was named Jimmy Casket. I don't wanna have a different last name, i want to keep the Casket name. After my father Tommy Casket." "Gregory you need to change both your names to become someone new!" "No Cardboard Friend. I want to be Jimmy Casket, and no one else." Cardboard Friend was shocked, but they didn't saying anything else. Gregory wondered why Cardboard friend starting acting so weird. But he guessed it was just an idea to help him. He didn't want Cardboard Friend to be mad so he told him a story, about his past. "I can't remember my dad much only a few bits and pieces of him, but i just knew he was a good man! Mom always told stories about him, and his adventures. There was this one time thou-" He was cut short by a memory he had. His mother saying a strange name. What did she say? It was a weird name, Pee Wee Ghost? No, he'd never heard of that person. "Well anyways she told be that my dad was a police officer but was very clumsy at his job, and one day their was a robbery and he told the robber 'You have no right to remain silent, everything you say/do might be held against you!'" Cardboard Friend was confused. He did not know what Gregory ment. "Jimmy, what do you mean?" "Oh, you don't get it? They are supposed to say 'You have the right to remian silent, anything you say or do will be held against you.'" Cardboard Friend was still confused but laughed anyway. He was a good friend, always being nice no matter what. 'Chapter Five: Different' A few weeks have gone by since Gregory found the mansion with Cardboard Friend. Gregory decided he would be both Gregory Casket and Jimmy Casket, but Cardboard Friend still sometimes insists on being Jimmy. For some reason unknown to Gregory, he felt weird. He felt like some days he couldn't control his actions, and on those days he decided he was Jimmy Casket for the day. Which freaked him out. "Cardboard Friend look! I found a newspaper on the road!" Gregory held up the newspaper to Cardboard Friend. "I can barely read, can you read it?" "Sure Gregory!" Cardboard Friend took the news paper and looked at it, he was suprised by something on the paper. Then read "There was sunshine and rainbows all day long!" Gregory was also a bit suprised, that didn't sound like the news papers his dad read aloud. But shrugged it off. Cardboard Friend threw the newspaper on the ground. "Lets go play Gregory!" As Cardboard Friend threw it on the floor Gregory could make out some letters. '''''Mi#sin# Bo# +=+=+ Gregory decided he wanted to be Jimmy Casket that day. He was playing with Cardboard Friend when Cardboard Friend asked "Jimmy, you should stay Jimmy forever!" For some reason Jimmy got extremely mad "NO! I wont do it! I stil want to be G-Gregory..." and threw a toy train at the wall. He started huffing and shaking, then he realized what he did and stopped. For some reason Cardboard Friend was not fazed by this. Like he knew it would happen. 'Chapter Six: Changing' A few days passed, and Gregory started acting out more. Being more vicious and insane. He would forget that he was ever Gregory and always be Jimmy Casket. But Gregory stilled showed from time to time. "Jimmy whatcha doing?" Cardboard Friend asked. "Stab Stab Stab, Haha..." Gregory was Jimmy Casket and he was holding a knife, stabbing his blue monkey. "Stab Stab Stab..." Cardboard Friend smiled, a creepy smile. "Good job Jimmy!" "T-Thanks Cardboard F-Friend... Heheh." Gregory was almost completely gone, but as he dissapeared Jimmy got more tired, like he had no energy. Cardboard Friend whispered "A few more days..." "What?" Jimmy asked Cardboard Friend. "Oh Nothing Jimmy!" "Hey C-Cardboard Friend, i drew my d-dad on the wall! Look!" The drawing was of a tall man holding an umbrella. "Isn't it n-nice?" Cardboard Friend looked at it, then said "Jimmy you don't know your dad, remember! He is dead." Jimmy looked at the drawing, "Oh Okay, i just thought he looked like him." "You have never seen him Jimmy" Cardboard Friend pressed. Jimmy finally accepted that he didn't have a dad and the name Casket was a name he made up. Jimmy wanted to kill something, stab it. So he went to find a mouse. He finally caught a big white mouse. "Stab Stab Stab!" and Jimmy ran a knife through the mouse over and over and over again. 'Chapter Seven: Gregory?' Appearances Video Appearances Gmod CARDBOARD FRIEND MOD! (Garry's Mod) HAUNTED BY CARDBOARD FRIEND - Gmod Mod (Garry's Mod) 'Character Appearances' Gregory Casket Cardboard Friend Jimmy Casket 'Minor Character Appearances' Kevin Jacobs (Stepfather) Pee Wee Ghost 'Locations' The Abandon Mansion Category:Cardboard Friend Category:Gregory Casket Category:Fanfiction